Sword Art Online Proyecto Esperanza
by Kisu Kreuz
Summary: Cuando la empresa Ymir vende ALfheim Online muchas vidas se truncan hasta casi parecer espirales, incluidas las de antiguos y nuevos jugadores de ALO. Cuando esta nueva empresa lanza Project Hope Online (PHO) un extraño aire de desconfianza se siembra entre las filas de todos los jugadores, fuesen veteranos y novatos. Tras los incidentes de SAO la compra de Ymir era muy sospechosa.
1. Capítulo 0

Este capítulo es una pequeña prueba, así que si no se lee mucho lo dejaré como "completado". Se bien que FF no tiene muchos fics de SAO en español, pero espero tener algunos lectores.

* * *

Alguien me dijo una vez que no me rindiera, que siguiera adelante pasara lo que pasara. Que nada hiciera que me dejase de gustar algo. Decepcioné a esa persona cuando, por culpa de los VRMMORPG llamado SAO se llevó a mis padres y tras poder salir de ese infierno tras dos años dejé los juegos de realidad virtual.

¿Quién era esa persona? Mi padre.

Me pasé dos años encerrado en un juego con mi hermana, Kibito y Hikari, y tras un año de no tocar la realidad virtual creo que es hora de volver.

Actualmente vivo con mi hermana pequeña en la casa donde me criaron mis padres. Fui adoptado por el mejor amigo de mi padre y él nos deja vivir con cierta independencia, aunque se deja caer muchas veces por aquí.

¿Mi nombre? Podéis llamarme Takuya. Bienvenido a mi vida.

Mi rutina empieza a las siete de la mañana, cuando me preparo para ir a clase. Mi encantadora hermana se ha levantado siempre una hora antes que yo para hacer el desayuno. Muchas veces le digo que no debe hacer eso pero ella siempre responde

—¡No digas tonterías! Si no fuera por ti yo… Habría muerto.

Mi hermana es muy mona. Quizá demasiado. Tiene el pelo negro y los ojos castaños, como yo.

No me sienta bien reconocer que a veces, cuando hace cualquier cosa, me quedo mirándola fijamente.

Tras desayunar voy a clase unas seis horas, hora arriba, hora abajo. Como y vuelvo a casa. Luego practico unas horas de kendo y ya tengo toda la tarde libre.

¿Sobre Kirito y Asuna? Bueno. Kirito está empezando una carrera de programador con su propio VRMMMRPG, junto con Asuna y algunos amigos más, por lo que tiene un tanto abandonado este tipo de videojuegos.

¿Recordáis el juego ALfheim Online? Pues hace cerca de un año que limpiaron todo el nuevo Aincrad, y debido a que ya no hay más "modo historia" ese juego ha perdido un poco de popularidad, pero sigue siendo uno de los más jugados. Hace poco creé una cuenta en ese juego, un Spriggan. Me llevé una sorpresa al ver que todas mis cosas de SAO estaban ahí, aunque tuve que tirar muchas de mis cosas porque aparecían bugeadas.

Fuese cosa del destino o no, llegué a tiempo para inscribirme en un torneo con el que la compañía Ymir planeaba cerrar un arco en ALO para poder abrir otro. El torneo contaba con combates aéreos y a los diez mejores se les daría un regalo sorpresa. Me llevé una sorpresa cuando vi el nick de mi hermana inscrito. Su personaje era un CaithSith blanco.

—¿Estás segura? —le pregunté tras desconectarme del servidor.

—¡Por supuesto! —me respondió—. ¡Es hora de que sepa luchar por mi misma!

No me quejo. Ella llevaba mucho tiempo jugando y me enseñó a cómo volar sin los controles normales. Eso sumado a que le habían quitado el límite al vuelo me pasaba horas y horas volando sin prestar atención a nadie. Me sorprendió mucho cuando, al par de niveles, mis habilidades "Espadas de una mano", "Espadas de dos manos", "Katana", "Estoque" y varias más, que tenía dominadas, se unieron en una sola llamada "Multidisciplina". Al parecer era una extraña habilidad concedida a algunos que dominaban cuatro o más estilos de pelea. También me asombré cuando una segunda habilidad "Doble empuñadura" se había colado en esa lista de habilidades (de dominar "Espadas de una mano", según me informaron). Pero lo que me sorprendió más fue cuando acabé luchando por el décimo puesto de aquel torneo contra mi hermana.

Mi hermana dominaba una doble empuñadura y yo no tardé en ponerme dos espadas también.

Ella, mi objetivo a sobrevivir y más tarde mi maestra, era muy buena. Tenía una gran velocidad y un nivel de reacción anormal.

Cuando la pelea se llevó al aire sus ataques fueron todavía más salvajes, casi como si estuviera en su elemento. Me costó muchísimo seguir su ritmo.

Fue cuando me iba a apuñalar de frente, tras romper mis espadas, cuando escupió sangre y se desconectó. Ante miradas de asombro me desconecté casi al instante y entré en su habitación.

Estaba vomitando sangre.

La velocidad con la que llamé a urgencias fue comparable con su velocidad en el juego.

Cuando llegamos al hospital me quedé esperando fuera del hospital, jugando con el móvil (un pequeño aparato, más pequeño que una goma de borrar, que podía soltar una pantalla de luz, de tamaño limitado, en el que te podías mover como un móvil táctil del siglo XXI. Era un diseño retro). Me enteré que tras el torneo el primer puesto se lo llevó un tal Salamandra y que nos habían descalificado.

—¿Davis? —me llamaron por mi nombre real.

—¿Sí? ¿Está bien?

No se que mierda me dijeron. Pero, al parecer, un muy reducido número de gente que juega videojuegos de realidad virtual tienden a pillar una enfermedad que deteriora sus órganos internos poco a poco.

—Por el deterioro de sus órganos lleva cerca de dos años con esa enfermedad.

La obtuvo mientras jugaba con el SAO. Yo maldije por lo bajo.

—Si deja los juegos podremos internarla y medicarla para que sus órganos se recuperen. Tras eso si quiere seguir jugando deberá hacerlo un limitado número de horas.

—¿Y si esto no funciona?

—La operaremos, pero lo único que no está dañado es el cerebro.

Y ahí estaba yo. Un chico de dieciséis años que había perdido a sus padres en un absurdo juego, que se había convertido en PlayerKiller por proteger a su hermana de otros PK en ese mismo juego, y me estaba ganando una absurda enfermedad que habían descubierto hace meses, producto del mismo juego. Pateé con fuerza una papelera, arrancándola de su emplazamiento.

—¡MIERDA! —grité fuerte.

Fue cuando me llegó un mensaje al móvil.

"Hermanito. Estaré bien, sigue jugando por mí"

Más tarde me llegó otro: ALO había cerrado tras Ymir vender sus derechos a una compañía llamada VRM Netmedia y este estaba preparándose para lanzar la primera beta de su juego llamado "Project Hope Online –Proyecto Esperanza–". Lo encontré bastante irónico viendo mi situación.


	2. Capítulo 1

Bueno... mucha gente lo leyó pero nadie comentó xDD... me vale para poner el siguiente

* * *

Se hizo de noche y tuve que volver a casa, solo. Había pasado todo el día con mi hermana y con ello esperaba que pronto se pusiera mejor.

Fui caminando, así tendría más tiempo para pensar. Cuando escuché un trueno de fondo y empezó a llover de la nada maldije por lo bajo.

—Vamos hombre, esto no es un anime —susurré.

Cuando llegué a casa, todo empapado, lo primero que hice fue tomar mis CD de anime de hace veinte años y ponerlos en la televisión del salón. Amaba las series de antes, no los animes de ahora que estaban en 3D y carecían de argumento alguno.

Lo siguiente que hice fue darme una ducha, con todos esos animes clásicos de fondo. De alguna forma todo eso me hacía sentir mejor.

Salí del baño una hora después y tras vestirme cogí mi bokken (katana hecha de madera) y me coloqué delante de la tele. La serie que estaban emitiendo en ese entonces era _Bleach_. ¡Me se todos los diálogos de todos sus capítulos! Y cuando Ichigo alzaba su espada yo lo hacía a la vez.

—¡_Getsuga Tenshou_! —gritamos a la vez.

Luego al ver el ataque de Ichigo, y viendo que a mi no me funcionaba, me quedé pensando. Si SAO hubiera dejado que usara técnicas a distancia…

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose me sacó de mi ilusión. Apunté con el bokken a la puerta.

—¿¡Quién va!?

—Soy yo, hijo.

—Richard…

—Me enteré de lo que le pasó —yo me quedé en silencio—. ¿Le dijiste que ALO cerró?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo se lo tomó?

—Mal.

—Bueno, me lo imaginaba. Venía a entregaros a los dos la beta del nuevo juego, pero el único que puede jugar eres tú, y no se si…

—Jugaré — le interrumpí y extendí la mano.

Él pareció sorprenderse. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su empapada gabardina y me tendió la carátula del videojuego "_Proj__ect Hope Online_".

—Lo he estado probando antes de venir. ¿Sabías que puedes crear tus propias técnicas? —mis ojos se abrieron como platos—. Viene con un programa de creación y edición. Si eres bueno tal vez consigas hacer que ese ataque que tanto gritas funcione —me dejó una caja de casi un metro a mis pies—. Lo vas a necesitar. Estaré en el hospital con tu hermana toda la noche, por si me necesitas.

Y cerró la puerta. Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza era "¿Cómo había conseguido todo esto?".

Apagué la televisión, cerré la puerta de la calle con llave y me metí corriendo en mi habitación para abrir la caja. Contenía un nuevo visor de realidad virtual ( que parecían las gafas de Cíclope, el de _X-Men_. El disco se conectaba al mismo lector de DVD que usaba el NeverGear.) y unos guantes que parecían de robot, que no tardé en ponerme.

Encendí el juego…

—¡Link Start!

"_Bienvenido al Proyecto Esperanza"_

En las siguientes semanas el juego PHO se volvió muy famoso. Todos lo de mi clase hablaban sobre él, como si el incidente con SAO nunca habría pasado y nadie fuera con precaución. Luego pensaba "vaya hipócrita que eres, tú también estás jugando…".

Conseguir esa beta al parecer era muy fácil, pues a los diez mil primeros que entregaran su juego de ALO se les daría la beta gratis.

—¿Oíste ese rumor? —dijo un chico a otro en un descanso entre clases—. Aquel mercenario de SAO que tenía doce años era un Spriggan en ALO.

Hablaban de mí, así que centré toda mi atención en esos dos.

—Alguien tan peligroso debería haberse cogido un Salamander, ¿no crees?

—Sí, o un Gnomo. Esos bichos tienen la mayor defensa del juego.

Una chica se acercó a ellos, también para cotillear.

—Yo tengo otro rumor. Dicen que entre los beta tester del nuevo juego hay un CaithSith blanco que ya a escalado los diez niveles él solo.

—¡Que monstruoso, que genio! —respondió uno.

—¡Vaya gordo friki! —añadió rápidamente el otro chico.

Suspiré y miré por la ventana. Pareció que mi suspiro fue demasiado fuerte porque en seguida esos chicos me rodearon.

—Davis —me dijeron—. Tú que has estado encerrado en SAO… ¿Crees de verdad que ese CaithSith podría existir?

—Claro —respondí—. Si se sabe mover y tiene experiencia con otros juegos no le resultaría difícil. Yo también tengo una beta del juego y los mods son bastante fáciles de vencer, incluso el boss final del primer piso pude derrotarlo sin problema.

Luego me miraron raro y se fueron.

Comenzó la clase y mi vista ser perdió entre los recuerdos…

—¡Takuya! —gritó desesperadamente mi hermana.

Para ese entonces yo tenía mi cursor de color rojo permanente, podían encarcelarme con solo entrar a una ciudad, por lo que ella debía comprar mientras yo esperaba fuera de la ciudad, estando escondido.

Ella no tardó en salir corriendo y fue cuando desenvainé mi espada para que la punta de esta se quedara casi semienterrada en la garganta de alguien. Su vida comenzó a bajar drásticamente hasta que dio un paso atrás y consumió una poción.

Era un tipo de La Armada, el llamado "Ejército de la liberación de Aincrad". Segundos después estaba corriendo tras mi hermana, con varios de La Armada siguiéndonos los talones. Al llegar a un bosque me detuve y ella se escondió tras un árbol. Agarré fuerte mi espada y me preparé para la lucha.

Uno de ellos se lanzó con su espada de dos manos. En vez de bloquearla pasé por debajo de la espada y le di un tajo en la espalda, girando a tiempo para bloquear una segunda espada pesada con esfuerzo. Respondí a su abrumadora fuerza con una patada en el pecho que le desestabilizó y abrió su defensa para ser alcanzado por un Salto Sónico directo. El tercero no se movió.

La diferencia de nivel era clara. Les había quitado casi toda la vida con un golpe y ese soldado no se movía del miedo.

Mi hermana se acercó y tiró una bomba de humo al suelo, a la vez que yo dejaba caer dos pociones grandes para que se recuperasen.

Fui devuelto a la realidad tras tocar la sirena, diciendo a todo el instituto que esa hora había terminado. ¿Había estado con ese recuerdo una hora?

Se acercó a mi un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

—¿Todavía pensando en eso? —me preguntó.

—Sí —me limité a responder—. Perdona… Necesito mojarme la cara.

Tras levantarme le aparté y cuando fui a abrir la puerta volvió a hablar.

—¡Davis! —me llamó.

—¿Sí, Kibito?

Pareció dudar sus palabras. Me miraba como si quisiera que le leyera la mente, y la verdad es que me imaginaba que pensaba: "No te esfuerces en sentirte culpable. Perdónate de una vez". Me limité a sonreír, forzadamente.

Ese mismo día sacaban el juego completo de PHO. Conocía de gente que ya habían acabado los diez pisos del juego, así que ese CaithSith no era tan especial como ellos pensaban.

El juego completo resultaba gratis para aquellos que tuviesen su beta: les llegaría un paquete ese mismo día con el juego completo.

Ser un BetaTester no era fácil. Debías reportar todos lo bugs que pudiese tener el juego, fuesen lo que fuesen: fallo de programación, imágenes, sonidos extraños… En fin, un montón de cosas. Era difícil pero divertido.

Al llegar a casa tenía el juego completo y disponible para jugar. Pero… Me sentía un poco solo en casa. Tardé en hacerme la comida, y tras terminar la tarea me puse a jugar.

Para mi sorpresa mi nivel había sido reiniciado, pero tenía todo lo que había conseguido, pues al tercer día de la beta deseché mi Espada de madera (+10 de Ataque) y mi Escudo de madera (+5 de Armadura) por un Bokken de roble (+15 de Ataque), algo a lo que estaba más acostumbrado a usar. (Realmente no los deseché. Las guardé en mi inventario por si me hacía falta)

—Se siente nostálgico estar aquí —susurré al sonido de un cascabel de latón.


	3. Capítulo 2

Al día siguiente de tener el juego fui a saludar a mi hermana

—¡Cuentame! —me pidió mi hermana—. ¿¡Cómo es el juego!?

—Bueno… Las razas se han respetado, pero han bajado bastante los parámetros de inicio. Ahora la barra de HP (Vida) y la de MP (Maná) al primer nivel en todos suman 900 y los stats de todos son 20 al nivel 1, y en cada raza tiene su nivel de escalada, igualmente en todas suman 20 puntos de nuevo. Se implementaron PE, puntos de esfuerzo, y dan 30 a nivel 1 y otros 30 cada nuevo nivel.

—Volvieron a poner los niveles.

—Ajá. A ver… ¿Qué más? ¡Ah! Implementaron el nivel de aprendizaje de SAO. Las maestrías para dominarlas son mil puntos, y una skill cien. Las skills suben 10 puntos por cada nivel, así que una maestría sube 10 puntos por cada skill que tenga y suba. Según me enteré también suben por misiones determinadas.

—¿Qué más?

—¡Los juegos vienen con un editor de personajes y la creación de habilidades nuevas! Pero los personajes solo pueden editarse bajo ciertas reglas, y solo puedes crear cinco habilidades únicas.

—¡Cinco es un buen número! Eso sí, no vayas a llenar todos los huecos con tus técnicas absurdas de animes viejos… —Debí poner una cara muy rara, porque en seguida reaccionó—. ¡Ya lo hiciste!

—¡Solo una! —me defendí.

—El horario de visita se ha terminado —dijo una enfermera, pasando a toda velocidad.

—Vendré mañana a visitarte, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hermanito… Ya que no puedo jugar… Me gustaría verte jugar a ti.

—Ya veré qué se me ocurre. ¡Hasta mañana!

Nos despedimos.

Lo que no sabía es que gente se estaba viciando en ese momento de una forma brutal. Y decir que lo de las técnicas únicas era una genial idea era decir poco. En los PvP (Player versus Player o Jugador contra Jugador) apenas se usaban otra cosa que no fueran técnicas únicas. Además los rumores del CaithSith blanco, que había superado el primero los diez niveles de la fase beta, desaparecieron.

La verdad… Me hubiera encantado ver las caras de los jugadores Beta Tester al ver que sus niveles eran reducidos al primer nivel, y que todos los mapas habían cambiado totalmente y que ahora subir de nivel era extremadamente difícil… Por lo menos los primeros niveles.

Al día siguiente encontraron la habitación del jefe final de la primera planta pero… Fueron arrasados con brutalidad salvaje.

Por lo que pudieron sacar del jefe era una versión de Illfang, el Señor Kobold, del primer piso de Aincrad. Al parecer esta versión llevaba un hacha de dos manos, contando solo con tres barras de vida.

Tras una semana ese Illfang no había sido derrotado. Me enteré en clase, por Kibito, que iban a celebrar una reunión en la primera ciudad del juego, Skyland. Me invitó.

—¡Eres buen jugador! ¡Seguro que necesitaremos tu punto de vista!

—¿A qué nivel estás? —le pregunté.

Hizo una pausa enorme, como si le costara tragarse algo.

—Todavía somos nivel 1.

—¿Todavía?

—¡Cuesta mucho subir de nivel! Los enemigos apenas dan experiencia y oro. Aunque hayan NPC para comprar experiencia el oro es necesario para comprar armamento, que por cierto está muy caro.

Suspiré con fastidio.

—Dime cuando será la batalla y ya —le dije.

Esa misma noche me llegó un mensaje al juego.

_Mañana, a las seis de la tarde._

_ Kibito_

¡Me daba tiempo!

Durante toda esa semana que pasaba que Illfang no era derrotado había estado buscando formas de que mi hermana pudiera verme jugar sin que afectara a su enfermedad. Al final acabé desistiendo y pidiéndole ayuda a Richard después de clase.

—¿Algo para que Keiko te vea jugar? Claro. Se puede hacer. Tú dale esto y conéctate al juego.

Me dio una especie de pantalla pequeña y unos auriculares con micrófono.

—¿Y con esto ella podrá verme?

—Eso espero.

No era consolador ese "eso espero", pero lo intentamos. Le di la pantalla y los auriculares y en cuando llegué a casa comí y me conecté al juego. Era viernes, así que podía estar toda la noche jugando.

Pero lo primera lo primero. Debía ir a por Illfang.


	4. Capítulo 3

El grupo de asalto se encontraba en un cañón. La grieta profundizaba unos cincuenta metros antes de llegar a un cuello de botella con el que se daba a una gigantesca plaza, donde Illfang esperaba ansioso.

Kibito se plantó esa tarde junto con un gran número de gente con nivel 1 delante Illfang. Aquel cerdo humanoide de dos metros y de piel roja imponía, sobretodo si seguías siendo nivel 1.

Salamandra estaba a su zurda. Un avatar femenino bastante alta, vestida con una Armadura de tela roja (+5Armadura +5Armadura mágica), y con una espada y escudo de madera. Era la única que estaba a nivel 2.

A la diestra de Kibito estaba Asuka, cuyo nombre real es Hikari Musashi. Su avatar era una Slip de pelo verde claro atado con dos coletas con ojos verdes. Un traje verde y un bokken eran sus armas. Asuka es la novia de Kibito.

Kibito se adelantó y se paseó por las filas como si fuese un general con su ejército.

Yo estaba encima de uno de los bordes del cañón así que no pude oir su discurso. En seguida atacó con todo su ejército de niveles 1. Illfang invocó a cinco Centinelas Ruin Kobold y atacó.

Fue una masacre. Illfang invocaba otros cinco por cada dos centinelas que caían, y mientras esos Kobolds bloqueaban el acceso a Illfang este último atacaba con su enorme hacha.

Poco a poco el ejército de humanos fue sustituido por un ejército de llamas de colores. Cuando Kibito traspasó sus filas y golpeó a Illfang vi un rayo de esperanza en esa campaña estúpida, pero en seguida la vida de Kibito fue casi bajada por completo cuando Illfang le golpeó con el hacha, empalándola en su pecho y sacando un nodachi (una katana muy grande). Era el momento de actuar.

Para los que estaban abajo un resplandor azul golpeó a los Kobold y los mató de un golpe, eso les dio cobertura para atacar y la vida de Illfang bajó hasta su última barra. Fue cuando un CaithSith blanco cayó sobre Illfang y le hizo un tajo en la nuca.

—¡Takuya! —gritó Kibito—. Pensé que no vendrías.

—Estaba viendo desde arriba —dije, moviendo mi cola de león blanco y mis orejas de CaitSith, donde tenía cuatro pendientes con cascabeles de latón (2 en cada oreja). Tras eso miré al machacado ejército y ordené su retirada—. Atrás, campesinos. Illfang es mío.

—¡No seas absurdo! —gritó Salamandra.

—¡Largaros! Vuestra vida conjunta no supera los 100HP. Yo estoy completo y estoy a nivel 3. Por otro lado no quiero el dinero, solo quiero darle un buen espectáculo a mi hermana.

—¡Hermanito, buena suerte! —escuché en mi cabeza. Al parecer la pantalla y los auriculares funcionaban.

Se echaron hacia atrás y yo saqué mi bokken. Medía más que yo, pero su cursor estaba verde, eso significaba que podía con él solo a partir de aquí.

Illfang movió pieza y atacó con su nodachi con un salto. Pasé por debajo con ayuda de mis alas y al girar para atacarle por la espalda reuní una pequeña cantidad de HP en mi espada y…

—¡GETSUGA TENSHOU! —grité.

Con un corte solté una ráfaga de energía celeste. Bajé un cuarto de su barra con ese ataque.

Illfang giró y me atacó de frente. Varios tajos me alcanzaron, pero pude alejarme con un salto y usando mis alas nuevamente. Con otro salto y cogiendo impulso por una pared del cañón me lancé contra él. Illfang paró el golpe usando su nodachi de escudo.

—¡GETSUGA TENSHOU! —grité de nuevo.

Mi vida volvió a bajar, más bruscamente, y lo que antes fue una ráfaga ahora era un torrente de energía que le hizo volar junto con la mitad de su barra. Pero para ello tuve que vaciar mi barra de HP a su mismo nivel.

Se levantó. Le esperé de frente. Nuestras armas chocaron y la suya se quedó clavada en mi bokken de madera. Pude arreglármelas para soltarme e intercambiar golpes sin que volviese a pasar, pero cuanta más vida bajaba más cansado estaba yo, y más rápido era él.

—Si tuviese una segunda espada —susurré, esquivando su último ataque antes de que le hiciese un tajo en la rodilla.

Illfang cayó. Su vida estaba a rojo.

Cuando fui a darle el golpe de gracia comenzó a hervir y a atacarme frenéticamente.

—¡Vamos, hermanito! —escuchaba—. ¡Izquierda! ¡Derecha!

—¡Lo sé! —grité, histérico.

Recibí un tajo y a la vez una cura de un Undine. Cuando me llovieron varias curas de los personajes y mi barra se restableció casi por completo comencé a cargar el Getsuga Tenshou más grande que pudiera.

Chocamos nuestras armas de nuevo. Un aumento de velocidad hizo que acorralara al jefe, pero ese maldito Illfang Berserker era muy duro y no me dejaba hueco ni espacio para lanzar mi ataque.

—¡Bola de Fuego! —gritó. Me pareció que era Salamandra.

Eso me distrajo, pero la bola de fuego golpeó la cabeza de Illfang y eso me dejó el espacio que deseaba.

—¡GETSUGA… TENSHOU! —grité, vaciando mi barra de HP hasta dejarla a un punto a la vez que lanzaba una gigantesca ráfaga de color azul celeste.

La ráfaga partió la tierra, separó las nubes y cortó a Illfang por la mitad. Pero a cambio mi bokken se desintegró.

Accedí rápido a mi inventario y tomé una poción.

—Esta cosa sigue dando el Abrigo de media noche (+10Arm +10MagicArm)… Bueno es igual.

Me lo puse a la vez que solté una bolsa de dinero al suelo.

—¡Gracias a todos! Si no llega a ser por vuestras curas habría hecho el ridículo.

Hubo una risa general.

—Sí, por eso te lancé la cura. Me llamo Océana.

Océana era la Undine que me salvó la primera vez. Con el pelo más blanco que azul, vestía un traje sencillo y una capa de arrogancia y autoconfianza.

—Quité el precio de un bokken de ese saco porque necesito un arma nueva. La mía se desintegró con ese último ataque.

Se hizo un enorme ruido y unas escaleras cayeron del cielo. Las escaleras daban a la entrada del segundo nivel, algo que subimos y cruzamos todos los que estaban metidos en esa pelea.


End file.
